


二十二（艾斯生日贺文）

by Xiewn



Category: One Piece
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 10:38:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18754756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xiewn/pseuds/Xiewn





	二十二（艾斯生日贺文）

《二十二》  
By@谢晚年

艾斯不喜欢夏天。夏日的太阳好似一个煎蛋，滋滋滋地冒着热气，把树叶都烤熟了。  
艾斯也不喜欢冬天。尽管他是在冬季出生的孩子，但是正由于他的诞生，他失去了母亲，所以他不喜欢冬天，更不喜欢过生日。  
人类为什么要庆祝看见丑陋世界的那一天？年幼的艾斯不止一次地想，这太荒谬无趣了。然而自从他多了两个兄弟、组建了自己的海贼团、进入新世界、加入白胡子麾下之后，境况就改变许多，他开始被迫接受周围人的祝福，一年又一年。  
转眼之间，艾斯迎来二十二岁生日。青海的冬天似乎格外漫长，在大海上漂久了，经常搞错日子。可是艾斯不会搞错，他早就做好了生日当天“受折磨”的心理准备。他猜测莫比迪克号的大伙们会像往年一样说上几句勉励话或者送一些恶趣味的礼物。  
生日前夕，艾斯在船舱里到处转悠，企图验证自己的猜测，结果他被无视了，大家似乎忘记了明天是什么日子。  
萨奇端着两盘食物，走过来说：“艾斯，别挡路，把这些放餐桌上去，别偷吃啊！”  
艾斯“哦”了一声，接过东西离开了，出了厨房忍不住尝了一块烤肉，总觉得肉不是平常的滋味，好像少了什么配料，搞得他心里也空落落的。  
第二天是一月一日，新的一年到来了。艾斯醒来伸了伸懒腰，困倦地打着哈欠，昨晚睡得太沉了。  
“抱歉，我起晚了——嗯？”他走出房间，一个人都没看到。  
“老爹？马尔科？萨奇？乔兹？”艾斯找遍了所有房间也没碰到一个人影，最后他推开了通往甲板的双扇门。  
“艾斯，生日快乐——”“队长，新年加油！”  
门开的那一瞬间，嘹亮的祝福声像海浪似的涌进艾斯的耳朵里，不知道是礼物还是武器铺天盖地的砸过来，同时海面上炸起一片烟火，接着乐队上阵，轰轰烈烈地演奏了一曲海贼之歌。  
波特卡斯•D•艾斯倒下之前看清了在场的凶手——白胡子海贼团的所有番队、路飞和他的小伙伴们，包括草帽大船团、萨波和他的同党们，甚至还有其他几名罪恶时代的超新星海贼团。  
数万人规模，悬赏金无数。真是大场面呀。  
等到歌声结束，艾斯才从一堆凶器里爬出来，那样子狼狈极了。甲板上的众人发出无情的嘲笑声，白胡子笑得最响亮，“我的儿子，生日快乐啊，哈哈哈哈哈。”  
艾斯扒拉开挡住视线的碎发，无奈道：“谢谢老爹，不过大白天的为什么放烟花？”  
“这是你弟弟的主意。”马尔科指出罪魁祸首。  
路飞承认了自己的罪行：“嘻嘻嘻，因为很有趣呀，艾斯刚才被吓到的样子好搞笑啊，哈哈哈哈哈——”他在一群高个子里显得格外瘦小，笑声却一点都不小，身旁的奥兹受到感染，又忍不住笑了起来。  
“非常抱歉，我家的笨弟弟让大家见笑了，请多多担待。”艾斯边说边鞠躬。  
萨波拆穿道：“艾斯，我们是在笑你啊。”  
“萨波——”  
“那、那个……艾斯前辈！可以给我签个名吗？我会当作宝物好好珍藏的！”他们的对话被巴托洛米奥打断了。  
艾斯盯着他想了一会儿，扭头问：“路飞，这个绿色鸡冠头是谁呀？”  
巴托洛米奥并没有受到打击，反而激动地昏倒在地。  
“喂，你们这帮闲人，快过来帮忙！”萨奇、山治以及各个海贼团的厨师们发出了不满的呼唤。  
乔兹拍手说：“萨奇昨天干得漂亮，艾斯吃了你的饭才睡到现在。”  
“萨奇？原来是你干的好事，难怪我这么困。”艾斯说着说着又睡着了。  
萨奇很得意：“嘿嘿，艾斯，这是你弟弟的主意，万一你醒来，计划就失败了。”  
白胡子坐在上位，笑声不断，“去吧，儿子们，宴会要开始了！”  
“嗷嗷嗷——”大伙激动地大叫不已，“干杯！”  
宴会开始了，这是海贼的盛宴。美食好酒纷纷摆了上来，音乐又奏响了，有人大声歌唱，有人畅快对饮，有人欢欣起舞。他们暂时忘记了彼此之间的纷争，共同融入到欢喜之中。  
即使雪花降落，也无法消弭眼前的热烈。艾斯心想，他似乎越来越喜欢冬天了。  
宴会从白天持续到了夜晚。艾斯、萨波、路飞三兄弟坐在一起，像儿时一样先碰了一杯酒。三人自从出海之后，聚少离多，很久没像今天一样玩闹了。艾斯望着身旁场景，不禁发问：“人为什么要过生日？”  
萨波说：“为了获得惊喜，仪式感很重要。”黄发青年语气平和，脸上绽放出微笑。  
路飞说：“当然是为了吃肉啊，肉！”这家伙的想法就简单多了，双手举着鸡腿，笑脸要比萨波的大两倍。  
“幼稚鬼。”艾斯敲了一下路飞的脑门，顺便抢走了的一只鸡腿，“少吃点，路飞，今天是我的生日。”  
“艾斯好小气！萨波——”路飞含糊不清地向另一个兄长告状。他嘴里塞满了食物，两颊鼓鼓的，像只仓鼠。  
“吃东西的时候别讲话。”艾斯教育完这个永远长不大的弟弟，抬头发现萨波正看着他们，眼里盛满了笑意。  
艾斯不自在地扭过头，耳朵微微泛红。他起身来到了莫比迪克号的船尾，躲在昏暗的灯光下望着海面出神。在夜晚，海面恢复平静，海底生物也沉睡了。  
有人在他身后打了个哈欠，那声音的主人毫无疑问是萨波。  
萨波靠近说：“生日快乐，艾斯。”  
艾斯趴在船沿上，闭上眼睛，道：“这句话我今天听了无数次，耳朵都长茧了。”  
“哈哈，你听得很开心吧。”  
“我不知道，感觉像做梦一样。谢了，萨波。”艾斯微微睁眼，向萨波伸出拳头。  
萨波熟练地与他碰拳，认真道：“艾斯，这不是梦。其实我没做什么，主要靠路飞，那家伙提前一个星期就在准备这场宴会，请了很多人帮忙，据说还欠下了外债。”  
“啊，他又给别人添麻烦了。”  
“这不是重点……到了这种时候，你就别口是心非了，回去要好好道谢啊。”萨波无奈地耸肩。  
“知道了，知道了，你今天真啰嗦。”  
他们回到宴会中心，发现大伙几乎都倒下了，有打呼噜的，有说梦话的，歪歪斜斜躺了一地。路飞窝在一张餐桌下面睡得香喷喷的，鼻孔开出一朵大气泡，手里还抓着肉不放。  
两个兄长相视而笑。最后艾斯把路飞拖到了房间的床上，萨波给弟弟盖好棉被。  
新年第一天在大家的欢闹中结束了。  
翌日，艾斯是被路飞的哭声吵醒的，他这个弟弟啊，明明已经成年了，梦里却还哭得像个小孩子一样。  
“喂，路飞，醒醒。”艾斯扯住路飞的耳朵，大声说，“肉被萨波吃光了！”  
“肉？”路飞猛地睁开眼，看到艾斯就扑了上去，眼泪鼻涕都蹭到了哥哥身上，“艾斯——太好了，你还活着！我梦到、梦到……”  
路飞说着说着又抽噎起来，泪流不止。  
“白痴，你在瞎想什么？”艾斯拉开窗帘，转过身说，“放心吧，我是不会死的，谢谢你，路飞，新的一年继续向着大海前进吧。”  
他发自内心地笑了，那笑容灿烂无比，同窗外的霞光一样好看。

完。


End file.
